Maze Runner Group C UP FOR ADOPTION
by I am Harry Son of Lupa
Summary: What if there wasn't only group A and B what if there was a group C as well and it was filled with boys and girls? Will they make it out? If they do will they find the other groups? Only one way to find out they must beat the maze.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, as you can see my laptop is working again :) yay.**

**But anyway this is just another idea and I know I said I wouldn't post anymore new stories for 3 months but I couldn't help myself. Plus I hadn't been able to right because of my laptop so I went out and got the maze runner trilogy and read it, just like to say it's awesome and I had so many ideas.**

**So here's one of them so go and read.**

**Jack POV (I'm only going to do this POV for the start of the story the rest is going to be in a different for the rest of the story)**

I woke up to darkness I couldn't see anything all I knew was that my name was Jack, and I wasn't alone in the dark I could hear people moving around bashing against walls and yelling around, trying to find a way out of here, where ever we were. By the number of different voices I could distinguish 20 other people in the dark.

"Alright everybody stop what you're doing and listen up" said a deep voice from the other side darkness "does anybody know where we are?"

"We're stuck in a box" someone yelled out.

"Are there anyways out of this box?" the same deep voice from before said.

"Nah, it's solid" said another new voice.

"Alright can anybody se-" the deep voice started but was cut off by the sudden movement of the box.

It was another half an hour before the box stopped moving. Everyone just stood there looking around before the roof suddenly opened up and I was relieved to see the blue sky, that was until everyone started talking again.

"Shut up" said the same deep voice from before "again does anyone know where we are?"

"No, none of us have any klunking clue" said another voice.

"Well send someone up to go and check where the hell we are then" another random cried out.

"Fine then" said the deep voice "you there, kid with the blonde hair and green eyes."

"Me?" I asked when I noticed that everyone was looking at me.

"Yes you now get up here" said the deep voice which I now realised was coming from the middle of the crowd of people.

I walked towards the middle and noticed that the deep voice belonged to a guy who looked about 16 years old, he was about 6'3 feet tall with slightly tanned skin, he had brown hair which had spots of blonde all through it, pale green eyes, he was also very muscular but not to the point where it was disgusting, he was wearing a singlet and pale blue shorts.

"What's your name kid?" the guy asked me.

"Jack" I said.

"Nice to meet you Jack, the names Harry" the guy said offer his hand to shake.

I left his hand hanging and he quickly pulled it back.

"Well then Jack would you fancy going up and taking a look around to see if it's safe up there?" Harry asked indicating with his thumb to the outside of the box.

"Sure" I replied as calmly as I could.

"Well then people we have our scout so make way people and let Jack out" Harry said pushing me towards one of the walls.

I climb over the wall and the instant I did I saw a note on the ground right in front of me. I picked the note up and turned around to see if the place was safe, and sure enough not any danger in site.

"Is it safe?" someone called from back in the box.

"Looks like it is" I called back "the only thing I found up here was a note."

"Then read it to us you shank" another person called out.

"Fine then no need to be rude" I called back and started to read the note.

"_Dear Gladers,_

_Welcome to the Glade, this will be your home inside the maze._

_Everything you need shall be provided, just drop a note into the box once it's gone with a list of supplies and we shall give you as many as we can on that list._

_But enough of that your goal is to escape the maze._

_As you have also probably noticed we have given you live stock, a small homestead, a garden and some tools to start out._

_So, on that note good luck_

_The Creators" _I ended.

"Well this stinks" a girl called out from the box.

"Ya dun say" Harry said "now all you shanks get out we need to start trying to escape."

"Yeah, yeah" said someone.

**Line break**

As soon as everyone got out of the box we all moved towards the homestead and Harry stood on the porch facing the huge crowd.

"Now before we do anything we need to figure out who is who" Harry called out to the crowd "Jack get up here"

"Sure" I said as I walked up towards Harry on the porch.

"Now we all know Jack from before and we all know me as well from before, do we not?" Harry asked everyone.

"Yes" everyone said at the same time.

"Well then one by one get up here and introduce yourselves" Harry said stepping down from the porch pulling me along with him.

"The name's Joel" said a short red haired kid who looked about 14.

"Hi I'm Katrina" said a really pretty black haired girl who was about 15.

"I'm Kyle" said a tallish black haired buff kid about 16 years old.

**Line Break **

By the time everyone had finished introducing themselves it was getting dark so everyone headed into the homestead for the night all the guys were staying down staying down stairs while the girls were staying up stairs. It was really peaceful in the glade and I was about to head off to sleep when I heard a loud rumbling sound outside.

"What's that?" Joel asked who was sleeping right next to me.

"Dunno" I said as all the other boys were flooding out the doors to try and find out.

A couple minutes later all the other boys came back inside the homestead with grim looks on their faces.

"What happened out there?" I asked curiosity overtaking me.

"We're trapped" Kyle said.

"What do you mean?" Joel asked.

"What he means is that the walls just closed" said a short blonde haired kid who I remembered as Hugh.

"Wait that's impossible" Joel exclaimed.

"Well it happened, so deal with it" Harry said walking back over to his spot on the floor and lying down to go back sleep.

**Time Skip (5 years later)**

**Gwen POV**

I woke up to pitch black darkness with my back leaning against a wall. Thee thing I could remember was that my name is Gwen. I didn't move at all and the 2 minutes later the room started moving upwards for about half an hour and then just stopped. I waited for another 8 minutes just sitting there before something finally happened, and that thing that happened was that the roof opened up and I heard people talking.

"Welcome to the glade"

**Sorry about the cliffy, wait why do even say this you guys know I'm never sorry about the cliffys that I make.**

**But anyway I will update this story once a weekend so expect some more next week.**

**Oh wait I almost forgot I'm going away for the weekend and won't be back until Tuesday next week so no writing until then because I won't have internet.**

**One more thing make sure you check out the new community I made it called Demi-gods for life.**

**Well on that note remember to review and stay fresh ;0**

**I am Harry son of Lupa**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter for my Maze Runner fanfic. So go and read.**

**Gwen's POV**

"Welcome to the glade"

'_What does that mean' _was the only thought going through my head at the moment.

"So are you going to get out yourself? Or do I have to come down there and get you?" the same voice asked.

"No I've got it" I replied while noticing how raspy and dry my voice was.

"Alright then come on out" the voice said and I noticed that it belonged to tall muscly well-tanned man that had brown hair with spots of blonde all through it. The boy man had pale green eyes and was wearing a brown singlet with pale blue shorts.

"Hello you gonna stop staring at me and get out of the box so we can get our supplies tomorrow?" the man asked again.

"Yeah, sure" I said while grabbing onto the top of the wall and pulling myself over.

As soon as I got over the top of the box the man held out his hand to help me stand up. I gladly accepted the hand and started asking questions straight away.

"Who are you people? What is this place?"

"Well this is the glade and we're the gladers" the man explained.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"What's my name? I think we should be asking you that question shuck face"

"My name?" I asked confused.

"Come on, I know that you at least remember your name. Everyone does. It's the only thing we do remember" the man explained.

"Fine then you tell me your name and I tell you mine" I said noticing the man starting to get pissed off at me.

"Fine then my name's Harry" the man said "Now what's your name?"

"My name's Gwen" I replied smirking at the man as I did so.

"Well then Gwen let's get you the tour" Harry said.

"Jack get over here" Harry yelled while waving at a shortish kid with blonde hair and green eyes.

"What do you want Harry" Jack said obviously annoyed at Harry "You know I've got to get down to the garden to make sure the bloody slugs haven't attacked the plant's again."

"Yeah, yeah whatever, I need you to give Gwen here the tour" Harry said while pointing at me and storming off before Jack could say anything.

"What's he so pissed about?" I asked Jack.

"He's been like this ever since Katrina and Emily got stung" Jack said.

"Wait what's getting stung?"

"It's where the grievers prick you with their spikes"

"What's a griever?"

"The beasts that live in the maze" jack explained "And only the runners can go into the maze."

"Where they runners?" I asked still curious.

"One of them was"

"Which one?"

"Emily's a runner"

"So what was Katrina doing out in the maze?"

"Get someone else to tell you" Jack said "Oh, and Cole to get you some sleeping supplies."

"What about the tour?" I asked.

"First thing tomorrow morning" he said before walking off towards some kind of large vegetable patch.

**Line Break**

"Sup Greenie" said a tallish boy -that had charcoal covered hair and pale skin- as he walked over towards me "The name's Cole."

"Oh hey the name's Gwen, Jack told me you help me get some stuff to sleep" I said.

"Yeah come on then because when night come you'll want to be in bed" he said before walking off and indicating that I should follow him.

**Hey guys that's all for now because this story won't have as big chapters as my other stories do. So on that note remember to review and stay fresh ;0**

**I am Harry son of Lupa**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup guys here's the next chapter for my maze runner story so read on.**

**Gwen's POV**

It was dark and everyone was in bed when I heard the sounds. First there was the moaning and the clacking of metal on concrete. Then came the loud grinding sound of something big moving across the ground.

"That'll be the wall shutting" I heard Cole say from where he was sleeping beside me.

"What do mean?" I asked him.

"Well the wall they shut every night to keep the grievers out of the glade" he explained.

"That's impossible" I said "The walls are huge, how are they supposed to move?"

"We don't know" Cole sighed "They just do alright."

"Alright" I replied before rolling over in my sleeping bag and going back to sleep.

**Line Break**

I awoke to the sounds of someone calling my name.

"Gwen, Gwen" the voice said "Greenie wake up."

"What do you want?" I exclaimed as I sat up and saw Jack standing in front of me

"You got' have the tour you bloody shuck faced shank" Jack said while offering his hand to help me up.

I gladly accepted the hand and stood up. We started walking through the crowd of gladers that were sleeping outside on the grass, and let me tell you it was easier said than done, because every step I took I ended up stepping on a person's hand or foot. It was a painful process but eventually we got to the other side and started walking towards the west wall.

"Why are we going over here?" I asked.

"Because this is where every tour starts" Jack explained "This is where we see if you've got what it takes to survive in here."

"What do you mean?" I asked him as we stopped at a thick patch of ivy on the wall.

"Find out for yourself" Jack said pulling the ivy away to reveal a very dusty window.

I walked up to the window and looked through. I didn't see anything at first but then I heard the moaning sound from last night and looked a bit harder. What I saw when I did was horrendously disgusting. The thing was shaped like a cow and had metal spikes instead of legs; it had rods with different attachments on them protruding from its body.

"Ah" I screamed jumping away from the window as the cow like creature ran at it trying to break through, trying to get inside, trying to get to me.

**Hey guys hope you liked that chapter and make sure you check out my profile for my writing schedule. So on that not remember to review and stay fresh ;0**

**I am Harry son of Lupa **


End file.
